thelittlestpetshopshowyoutubeseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Top Dog/Transcript
Narrator: Top dog! *'Hedgie: '*sighs* Dude, I'm so bored! *'Guniea: '''Me too! Hedgie, what are we gonna do? *'Hedgie: I don't know, Guniea. *'Chippy: '''Shoot! I've always wanted a squirrel buddy! *growls* *'Hedgie: 'What's his problem, anyway? *'Guniea: 'Hey, lets go see, buddy! *the two of them walk over to Chippy* *'Guniea: Hey dude, what's your problem? *'Chippy: '''I've always wanted a squirrel buddy here! *sighs* Nobody wants me to be...be... their friend! *faints* *sighs* Everybody just ''hates me! *faints again* *gets up* *'O Rly: '''I don't hate you. I ''love you! *'Chippy: '''Huh? I don't know if O Rly likes me or not, but I'm sure she doesn't! *laughs* That would be silly if she did, eh? *laughs again* If an owl likes a squirrel? *laughs yet again* Yeah, isn't that funny? Yeah... But the real problem is that I want a squirrel buddy! * '''Hedgie: '''Dude, calm down! We can help you! *'Guniea: Yeah! *'Chippy: '''You mean you can find a squirrel buddy for me? *'Hedgie: 'No, not necessarily. But we can help you and be your friend for a short period of time! *'Chippy: '*gasps* You really would help me, guys? Thank you! Lets go tell jokes now. *'Hedgie: 'We'll both tell one joke. Why did the chicken cross the road? *'Chippy: 'Uh, I don't know. *'Guniea: 'To get to Abbey's Bakery on the other side! *laughs* *'Chippy: 'I'm bored now. Lets go take a walk in the park. *the trio walks to the Pet Topia National Park until they stop at a strange pipe* *'Chippy: '*sighs* Uh, what is that pipe supposed to do? *'Hedgie: 'I don't know. Maybe it leads to a giant toilet. *'Guniea: 'Hey, lets go see! *the trio climbs up to the top of the pipe* *'Chippy: 'Dudes, I don't know if that looks safe... *'Hedgie: 'I don't know. *'Guniea: 'Yeah, I don't know either. *'Hedgie: 'But Chippy, you're supposed to be a daredevil and you're older than us! *'Chippy: 'But, I'm scared! *'Guniea: 'Jump in! *'Chippy: '*falls into the pipe* AIIIIEEEEE! That was scary! *screams "OW!" in unison* *'Hedgie: 'Ok, lets both jump in to save Chippy! If that pipe is even dangerous. One, two, three... *jumps into the pipe with Guniea while saying "AHHHHH!"* *the trio screams "HELP US! HELP US!" in unison* *'Nimrod: 'Huh? What was that? *the trio sees Cocoa and they all say "Cocoa! Oh my gosh! She's going to come and save us!"* *'Cocoa: 'I don't know if that looks safe, but I'll go in. AAAAHHHHHH! *breathes in and out* That looks scary! *'Justin Beaver: 'Nimrod, don't jump in there! *'Nimrod: 'It looks safe. *jumps in* Ouch! *'Justin Beaver: 'Justin Beaver will save us! *jumps in* Baby! *breathes in and out* I'm sorry that I failed to save you, guys. *'Icicle: 'Thank you! *jumps in, but her foot gets caught on the edge of the pipe* Thank goodness that my foot is caught... *falls in* Ouch. OW! *the now-trapped pets scream "HELP US! HELP US!" in unison* *'O Rly: '*falls in* RLY! *'Chippy: 'O Rly, why are you here? *'O Rly: '*screams* WHAT IS THIS? AAH! Were trapped inside a place... *reads* "Victim board"? *breathes in and out* I'm scared now! RLY... *'Spike: '*laughs evily* Lets go take t *And his pipe off now! *laughs evily again* *pipe gets taken off* *laughs evily yet again* I can't ''believe ''that you fell for that trick! *locks cage* *laughs evily again* *mumbles something* *'Guniea: 'Will we ever get food? *'Spike: 'No, you will ''starve to death! ''*laughs* I'm Spike. *'Golden Tooth: 'I'm Golden Tooth! Yeharrrr! *'Alibi: 'And I'm Alibi. Yep, just call me Alibi because I used to be a detective! *the trapped pets say "HELP US!" in unison* *a discussion starts between the Gangster Dogs and the trapped pets, and it ends as soon as a mysterious voice answers the last comment: "No! You are all ''wrong." *the mysterious pet walks into the secret base of the Gangster Dogs* *the mysterious pet is revealed while ominous music plays in the background* *camera zooms in* *'Hundley: '''I am Hundley. *camera zooms out again* *another discussion starts with the Gangster Dogs and Hundley* *'Chippy: '*answers someone* The declaration... ...you mean, the Declaration of Independence? *the question gets answered* *the Gangster Dogs walk outside* *music cues* *song begins* ['Spike] You know that I was on the streets Living all by myself and I was Going to come out and play And then I saw some kids on the Playground and I pushed them, Pushed them, pushed them, Pushed them. And then I got Kicked off of the streets and I formed a group called the Gangster Dogs. Yeah! You see, I was on the streets and I heard the sound of Horses' hooves stomping on the ground With a clippety clop, and a clippity clop, And yes, the sound was annoying me. And that sound? I didn't want to hear it. Yeah! You see, if you mix this and that, and This and that, then you should get a Potion that should scare a cat. We've got a one and a two and three four Doggy bones, and were wondering who to Share the last one with. So, please come with us, Hundley! It won't hurt a fly! Please come with us, Hundley! Yeah, but first just tell us why! No more muss and fuss, No more muss and fuss, No more muss and fuss If you come with us. No more muss and fuss, No more muss and fuss, No more muss and fuss If you come with us, eh [Golden Tooth] You see, you scurvys I used to be a pirate Sailing the seventy seas And yes, I got kicked off of their Ship, just by stealing their Precious booty! Yeah! You see, I was on the streets and I heard the sound of Horses' hooves stomping on the ground With a clippety clop, and a clippity clop, And yes, the sound was annoying me. And that sound? I didn't want to hear it. Yeah! You see, if you mix this and that, and This and that, then you should get a Potion that should scare a cat. We've got a one and a two and three four Doggy bones, and were wondering who to Share the last one with. So, please come with us, Hundley! It won't hurt a fly! Please come with us, Hundley! Yeah, but first just tell us why! No more muss and fuss, No more muss and fuss, No more muss and fuss If you come with us. No more muss and fuss, No more muss and fuss, No more muss and fuss If you come with us, eh [Alibi] You see, I used to be a detective, Eh. Ah, yes, I did. But when a submitted a false clue Just guess who got thrown out! Yeah! You see, I was on the streets and I heard the sound of Horses' hooves stomping on the ground With a clippety clop, and a clippity clop, And yes, the sound was annoying me. And that sound? I didn't want to hear it. Yeah! You see, if you mix this and that, and This and that, then you should get a Potion that should scare a cat. We've got a one and a two and three four Doggy bones, and were wondering who to Share the last one with. So, please come with us, Hundley! It won't hurt a fly! Please come with us, Hundley! Yeah, but first just tell us why! No more muss and fuss, No more muss and fuss, No more muss and fuss If you come with us. No more muss and fuss, No more muss and fuss, No more muss and fuss If you come with us, eh [Spike] Please come with us, Hundley! [Golden Tooth] Please come with us, Hundley! [Alibi] Please come with us, Hundley! [All 3] Please come with us, Hundley! *song ends* *'Hundley: 'No! ''I will ''not come to your stupid club! *this starts another conversation in the secret base* *Hundley tells the kidnapped pets a plan to break free* *the plan doesn't work at first, but it later does as Hundley fights the Gangster Dogs* *finally, the pets are free, and Hundley hops away in delight* *the Gangster Dogs later get shot by tranquilizers* *the Gangster Dogs later wake up in the pound* *'Spike: '''Where ''are we? *this starts a conversation inside the pound* *later, a cat named Smokey appears near the caged Gangster Dogs* *'Alibi: '''Huh, are you a police? *this starts another conversation between the caged Gangster Dogs and Smokey inside the pound* *later, Smokey starts to sing a song, which scares the Gangster Dogs* *music cues* *song begins* ['Smokey'] You may be scared by The pound But it can be some fun and Not so fun. So, just be careful with your wits Be careful not to step out of line Otherwise, they'll find you and put You back in! Well, you're in the pound! You will stay! You're in the pound! YEAH! You're in the pound! You're here for a reason! *'Spike: *stammers while speaking* Why are we here? *'Smokey: '*sighs* You're here for a very good reason. I saw you kidnap those pets over there. Now that they're free by some dog named Hundley, well, the police came and saw you, shout you with tranquilzers, and now you're here! ['''Smokey] The pound can be fun and scary too, But make sure you're careful with your wits! Yeah! It can be fun too, But be careful not to step out of line! Because, you're in the pound! There's no escape! You're in the pound! You're not apes! And there's definitely no escape! *song ends* *'Smokey: '*fear in his voice* Well, we'd better get back in the cage! *'Golden Tooth: '''Why? *'Smokey: '''Because, the police! They're going to come back soon! *another conversation begins* *the episode ends* Category:Season 1 Category:Transcripts